


Можно ли вытащить Дьявола из Ада?

by reflexyz



Series: Чего ты желаешь на самом деле? [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:09:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26928679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reflexyz/pseuds/reflexyz
Summary: Можно вывести Дьявола из Ада, но можно ли вывести Ад из Дьявола?
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Series: Чего ты желаешь на самом деле? [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962475
Kudos: 13





	Можно ли вытащить Дьявола из Ада?

— Спокойной ночи, Люцифер.

— Спокойной ночи, детектив...

Кого они обманывают? Какая, ко всем чертям, «спокойная ночь»?! После того, что они сказали друг другу вчера… Точнее, НЕ сказали, хотя их языки участвовали в этом не-разговоре весьма активно… Хлоя почувствовала, как зарделись её щеки при этом воспоминании, и быстро отвернулась, чтобы спрятать своё смущение.

***

У Хлои иногда возникало ощущение, что они с Люцифером застряли в какой-то проклятой Адской петле. Он не очень-то распространялся о своей работе, но по кое-каким мелочам и оговоркам Хлоя составила себе некоторое представление о его не-доме: Ад — это место, где снова и снова совершаешь одну и ту же ошибку; каждый раз сворачиваешь в одном и том же месте и снова и снова попадаешь не туда.

Как это похоже на то, что происходит между нею и Люцифером! Меняются только декорации, а герои всё те же. И финал пьесы всем участникам известен. _Предсказуем_.

Иначе почему они по-прежнему всё ещё не в одной постели? Забавно, что между ними остался только этот, телесный, рубеж. Для Люцифера каждое второе знакомство раньше начиналось с секса, частенько им же и ограничиваясь, — для Хлои это было конечной точкой, признанием серьёзности отношений; за годы (неужели прошли годы?!) их знакомства между ними постепенно образовалась такая глубокая связь, какая в бурной молодости ей и присниться не могла, близость, которой она не испытывала даже с отцом своего ребёнка; от их очевидного обоюдного желания порою становилось неловко окружающим… Они прошли весь этот путь, но по какой-то странной привычке снова и снова говорили друг другу «спокойной ночи!» и… разъезжались по домам.

Вчера вечером всё могло измениться — казалось, все препятствия между ними рухнули, всё тайное стало явным, неправильно понятое — ясным, все признания сделаны, а несказанное наконец произнесено. Но, как и всегда, им что-то помешало. На этот раз очень бывший «бывший», если можно так выразиться. Ошибка юности и всё в таком духе… Нет, Хлою не мучили ни стыд, ни дурные воспоминания о том кратком, но страстном периоде её жизни, — в конце концов, у неё и до, и после было «множество других способов облажаться», — но как же Джед… невовремя случился! Как раз тогда, когда они наконец…

…снова оказались всего лишь напарниками. Полностью одетыми. Впору было увидеть в происходящем чью-то злобную иронию, — но искалеченный Михаил после схватки с братом словно в воду канул, так что винить Хлое оставалось только нелепую случайность и собственную чрезмерную обязательность. Или всё-таки трусость?..

Как бы то ни было, она упустила момент, когда жаркое дыхание, дыбом поднимающее волоски на её шее, исчезло, а мурашки из пламенно-страстных мутировали в электрически-азартные, как было всегда, когда она шла по горячему следу преступника. В конце концов, это тоже было их привычной историей — Люцифер мог бросить расследование на полпути, решив, что у него появились дела поинтереснее, а она — даже порадоваться тому, что свидетелей и подозреваемых не придётся ограждать от бурных проявлений его сарказма. Но почему же она не поняла, что это попросту _ненормально_ для Люцифера?.. После вчерашнего вечера — и оставить её наедине с делом «бывшего», не пытаясь влезть в подробности их отношений и прокомментировать их все? Дуться и не брать трубку? Правда, Дэн говорил, что Люцифер завис в доме Линды, пытаясь вместе с братцем усыпить орущего младенца, и, возможно, он попросту не слышал звонков… Это если им с Аменадиэлем совсем не повезло. Или же он отыскал на своём аппарате бесшумный режим, если повезло… В любом случае, пробыть он там мог целую вечность, ведь Линда, подобно Дьяволу, взяла отпуск, свалила из домашнего ада и в данный момент не проявляла ни малейшего желания вести себя как дипломированный психолог, зрелая разумная личность и любящая мама маленького ангела, который, видимо, решил показать зубки.

В общем, всё было как всегда, — вплоть до момента, когда оставленный на попечение Люцифера Джед ускользнул от его внимания, чтобы привлечь внимание Хлои и потенциального убийцы. Ему удалось и то, и другое, конечно же… А Хлоя, в очередной раз пытаясь отговорить очередного обманутого возлюбленного от очередного нелепого убийства, внезапно поняла, что «нормально» и «обычно» — это очень странные слова для описания их с Люцифером отношений. Они по определению не могли быть нормальными, и уж тем более — обычными. Они были… восхитительными. Потрясающими. _Невероятными_.

Лучшим доказательством того, насколько они с Люцифером были «на одной волне», служило их очередное столкновение возле лифта. Хлоя давно перестала вести им счёт, так же, как и их попыткам заговорить одновременно, но сегодня… сегодня всё должно было стать _иначе_. Но… Они стояли друг напротив друга на расстоянии двух вытянутых рук, неловко говорили друг другу Очень Важные Слова, не отрываясь смотрели друг на друга… а потом пожелали друг другу спокойной ночи.

***

Хлоя отвернулась, пряча своё смущение, всем своим существом жаждая, чтобы он отбросил своё ненужное джентльменство, попросил её остаться, оставил ей хоть капельку достоинства, пощадил её гордость и не заставил умолять взять её прямо здесь, прямо сейчас... Неужели он не видит, насколько ей непривычно и тесно это красное платье, неужели не понимает, для чего она его надела?.. Но он даже не пытался её удержать. Хлоя шагнула к лифту, створки которого почему-то стали нечёткими…

И внезапно поняла, что он _никогда_ не сделает первый шаг. И виною тому совсем не гордыня, а, как бы это коряво не звучало, вина. Люцифер снова чувствовал себя виноватым — и не важно, в каких грехах, выдуманных или настоящих, — главное, что Хлоя снова уходила, а значит, он снова что-то сделал не так. Ведь после вчерашнего у неё не было других причин уходить, верно?.. Неверно, глупенький ты мой! — хотелось закричать Хлое. Больно было смотреть на этого так покорно попрощавшегося сильного мужчину, на его поникшие плечи, на его смиренную позу, на то, как он прячет глаза… В Аду, где он провёл бОльшую часть своей жизни, именно вина удерживала грешника в его петле. Свободно входить и выходить там мог только тот, кто чувствовал себя вправе это делать. Он… подарил это право ей?

Можно вывести Дьявола из Ада, но можно ли вывести Ад из Дьявола? Видимо, ей предстоит это проверить.

И Хлоя обернулась.


End file.
